Denkiteki Amatsuotomes
by E-chan4
Summary: Ch. 4 is now up! YAY! E-chan, Meg-chan, and Evan find a mysterious book in detention and get sucked in. This is the tale of their adventures including drama, love, jealousy, and not to mention humor. Also includes all new characters. and experiences.
1. Ano Shuutoku No Ano Fushigi Hon

I really hate the long author notes so I'll keep it short. Thanks to Megan and Kelly for being my editors. And I am open to any and all suggestions. Comments are also welcome. So please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original concept of this story. All credit goes out to them. But I do own the characters, and I plan on keeping it that way.  
  
  
  
Denkiteki Amatsuotomes  
  
"Legendary Celestial Maidens"  
  
  
  
1 Ano Shuutoku No Ano Fushigi Hon  
  
"The Finding of the Mysterious Book"  
  
"Meg-chan! Wait up!"  
  
A young girl of about 16, (not quite yet) with glistening silver hair in two braids, screams down the hall of Seneca High school.  
  
Another young girl at the opposite end of the hall stops and turns towards the girl with silver braids. This girl was already 16 and has drawn- out tan hair with a hint of red. She also has two hair clips with yellow stars.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Konnichiha, Meg-chan."  
  
*Sigh* "Hello, E-chan."  
  
"You and Tyler not doing so well again?"  
  
"No, I broke up with him."  
  
"Don't worry so much, it was for the better. On a change of subject, you didn't do your geometry homework by any chance, did ya?"  
  
"Yes. Here ya go."  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Bing, Bong!!  
  
E-chan took her seat behind Meg-chan, as she does everyday. She also started copying Meg-chan's work, as she does everyday.  
  
While E-chan was finishing copying, the teacher walked up behind her and looked down over E-chan's shoulder. She had a very cross face.  
  
"Miss Kelley (E-chan's last name)! How DARE you copy in MY class! You have detention!!"  
  
The teacher then grabbed the paper with Meg-chan's name on it. Meg-chan turns red in the face.  
  
"Don't think your off the hook either, Miss Brown (Meg-chan's last name)! Since you let her copy your paper, you can join her!!"  
  
Meg-chan turns around in her desk and give E-chan the evil eye. E- chan flashes Meg-chan a smile as a sweat drop forms on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bing, Bong!!  
  
Meg-chan rushes up to E-chan and grabs her wrist.  
  
"Hurry, or we'll be late for detention."  
  
Meg-chan practically drags E-chan to detention for fear of being late.  
  
"Hey, Meg-chan, where is detention being held today?"  
  
"In Mr. Shoe's classroom."  
  
E-chan pulls her arm out of Meg-chan's grasp.  
  
"Don't worry, Meg-chan. Mr. Shoe never sits with you in detention. He just marks you came the leaves, and doesn't come back. After he marks us down we can just leave."  
  
"No way! I'm not getting in any more trouble because of YOU."  
  
E-chan put her hands on her hips.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh! Come on."  
  
Meg-chan and E-chan both walk into Mr. Shoe's room. The room was filled with books. There was all different kinds of books, ranging from classic literature to self help works.  
  
E-chan leans over and whispers to Meg-chan,  
  
"This guy must love to read."  
  
Meg-chan quickly shushes E-chan as Mr. Shoe looks up at the two girls.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Yes...we're very sorry, both me and E-chan. Right, E-chan?"  
  
E-chan quickly shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Fine. Take your seats. And by the way what's your names?"  
  
"Megan Brown."  
  
"And Rachel Kelley."  
  
Mr. Shoe eyed the two girls a moment, then marked on a piece of paper and walked out of the room.  
  
"See, I told you he never hangs around." She paused and looked around the room, "So...now what do you want to do now?"  
  
Meg-chan stood up and started to look at all the books.  
  
"Well, if your going to look at the books, I'm going to take my hair down."  
  
E-chan pulled the two ribbons out of her hair, but stopped short as the cutest guy in the school walks into the room. E-chan drops her ribbons in shock as a drop of drool hangs out of her mouth."  
  
"H...Hi, Evan."  
  
E-chan bends over and picks up her ribbons. She quickly stuffs them into her shirt pocket, not realizing one falls onto the floor.  
  
"Hey. You seen Megan?"  
  
E-chan is at a loss for words now, so she turns slightly and points to the back of the room where Meg-chan is looking at a really old dusty book.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Evan smiles and walks to the back of the room. E-chan leans back in her chair, so to get a look at Evan's butt. If you couldn't guess she gets a pretty good look and falls back on the floor with little hearts dancing around her head.  
  
Meg-chan hears the crash in the front of the room but ignores it, since this sort of thing happens to E-chan all the time, and don't even get me started on her problem of running into doors, but that's beside the point.  
  
Instead, Meg-chan wipes the dust off the book she is holding.  
  
'The Universe of the Four Gods? I've never heard or seen a book like this. It looks Chinese.'  
  
Meg-chan quickly skims the first page of the book. Her eyes grow wide.  
  
"E-chan, listen to this. 'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest o gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together.' Isn't that weird?"  
  
E-chan got up off the floor.  
  
"I want to see!"  
  
E-chan runs to the back of the room pushing Evan over in the process. Meg- chan read on.  
  
"'And if you the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant your wish.'"  
  
E-chan leaned over Meg-chan's shoulder and quickly grabbed the book out of Meg-chan's hand and before she could grab it back, E-chan read the last paragraph.  
  
"'For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become real.'" She paused, "Meg-chan, what's going on!"  
  
Meg-chan screamed as a bright red light filled the room. At that same time a boy by the name of Justin, one of Evan's friends I might add, pokes his head inside the door to the classroom just in time to see E-chan, Meg-chan, and Evan (who's still on the floor), disappear in a flood of red light.  
  
Justin quickly ran into the room and picked up the book lying open in the first page of the story. He stared at the blank page. Then slowly words appeared forming sentences.  
  
"It looks...like a story."  
  
Justin picked up the book and sat in the nearest desk. He began reading the lines.  
  
"They came to the city of Hong-nan. Two girls and a boy. Little did they know, they were going to be seduced into an adventure they won't soon forget."  
  
He sat there puzzled for a moment.  
  
"Great, all I wanted was to know if Evan asked Megan out, and I get the possessed book that just ate my best friend and his soon to be girlfriend. Not to mention that other girl. So now what do I do?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the book, our hero and two heroines, are having a civilized discussion about what is going on.  
  
"You dork! What did you read in that stupid book?!"  
  
"I don't know! Get off my back!"  
  
"Girls, please, calm down."  
  
"You stay out of this!"  
  
"Yeah, this is our argument!"  
  
"Don't yell at him! He didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're the one that yelled at him first! So don't you tell me to shush!"  
  
The two girls go into a staring contest. Evan quickly looks from side to side and notices a huge crowd of people staring. A sweat drop forms on his head.  
  
"Uh...girls...people are staring."  
  
The two girls quit staring at each other and look at all the people watching. They smile and wave at the people. The people look at each other and start leaving.  
  
"Meg-chan, why is everyone staring at us?"  
  
"I don't know, E-chan. I mean, I knew I was hot, but not that hot."  
  
E-chan rolls her eyes. Evan walks up to the girls.  
  
"Maybe we should take a look around this place."  
  
E-chan's eyes begin to sparkle.  
  
"This means we can go SHOPPING!! Let's go!"  
  
E-chan takes off running (let's just hope its the right direction). The others take off after her. 


	2. Ano Shuugaku No Tenbun

Ano Shuugaku No Tenbun  
  
"The Learning of Destiny"  
  
We once again join our heroes, who just happen to be lost thanks to E- chan's good sense of direction.  
  
"This is just great, E-chan. We're lost."  
  
"Well...maybe we could ask for directions."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that when we're lost in a forest?"  
  
Evan decided to join in the argument, for he too was getting tired of being stuck in this forest.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a friendly tree can point out the way."  
  
"Ha, ha. That was SO funny Evan." E-chan paused. "Hey, isn't it if you're lost, you should stay where you are until you're found?"  
  
Meg-chan was really starting to get frustrated.  
  
"And who's supposed to find us!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Just then there was a low growling sound from behind them. They all looked at one another.  
  
"Evan, please tell me that was your stomach."  
  
"I'm afraid not, E-chan. But I'm starting to wish it was."  
  
The three of them huddled close together. The growling continued, and then a branch snapped.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"Evan shook his head no. Finally, they got the courage and turned around to face whatever was making the noise.  
  
After they did, they wished they hadn't, for they were face to face with a striped tiger. The tiger roared as our heroes fled for their lives.  
  
"Nice kitty!"  
  
"Don't eat us!"  
  
"Yeah, eat them!"  
  
"Evan!"  
  
Soon, a town can be seen in the distance.  
  
"Look! A town in the distance!"  
  
"Wasn't that already stated?"  
  
"Oh! Be quiet."  
  
Our heroes manage to make it into the town. The tiger stops at the edge of the forest, turns, and walks away.  
  
1.1.1 Back in the Real World  
  
"Okay. I'm officially freaked out now."  
  
"Hey kid, they're closin' down the school. You should be headin' home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Justin stands with the book in hand.  
  
'I can't just leave this book here. Not when my best friend in stuck inside.'  
  
Justin leaves the school and jumps on the next bus for home. As he sits on the bus he opens up the book and begins to read.  
  
1.1.1.1 Back in the Book  
  
"Man, am I glad that tiger is gone."  
  
The group begins to explore the town around them. As they walk, tall towers come into view. Meg-chan and E-chan begin to get excited.  
  
"Meg-chan, look, it's a palace!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's head that way. We can check out the cute princes."  
  
E-chan and Meg-chan's eyes turn into big hearts. Evan wasn't too happy about what Meg-chan said (in other words, he's jealous. lol).  
  
So our heroes head toward the palace. As they approach the palace, it looks even more grand up close. There was massive gardens, elegant fountains and glistening jewels on the front gates.  
  
They walk up to the front gates. Two guards quickly block their way.  
  
"Halt. You may not enter the emperor's palace."  
  
Meg-chan was disappointed and turned to leave, but E-chan wasn't giving up so easily.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You not have the emperor's permission."  
  
"How dare you say that. I just happen to be here to meet with the emperor on foreign affairs."  
  
The guards look at each other.  
  
"The emperor never said anything about you coming."  
  
"There must be some mix-up then. Now, I'm going in."  
  
E-chan pushes the two guards out of the way and again heads towards the front gates. The two guards grab her.  
  
"We will not allow you to hurt the emperor. Now leave!"  
  
"And what if we refuse?"  
  
The guards pull out their swords and hold the points up to her neck. E-chan let's out a small yelp. Evan grabs her wrist.  
  
"Run!"  
  
He pulls E-chan beside him. With his other hand he grabs Meg-chan's arm and together they all run from the two palace guards. The guards follow.  
  
Up ahead there is a figure pointing around a corner. Evan gets the hint and makes a sharp turn around the corner and into an open door. The girls follow. The figure quickly shuts the door as the guards turn the corner.  
  
"They went that way."  
  
The figure points off into the distance. The guards run into the direction the figure pointed out.  
  
Our heroes crack open the door and stick their heads out. Evan was the first to speak.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
The figure nodded. Evan swings open the door and comes out. Meg-chan and E-chan follow.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figure smiles.  
  
1.1.1.2 Back in the Real World  
  
Justin closes the book as the bus comes to a stop. He gets off the bus and heads up to his house. He opens the door to the house and sees his older sister in the room.  
  
'Great, she's back from college.'  
  
"Little brother!"  
  
She runs up to him and throws her arms around him.  
  
"Hi, Erika."  
  
"What ya got there, Justin?"  
  
She points to the book in Justin's hand.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"He turns and tries to run up the stairs to his room, but his efforts fail. Erika overpowers him and pulls the book from his hands.  
  
"I'll bet this is from your girlfriend."  
  
"No! Now give it back!"  
  
Justin tries to reach for the book, but Erika holds him back. She starts scanning the pages.  
  
"Justin...what is this?"  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
1.1.1.3 Back in the Book  
  
"My name is Kochou." She smiles at the newcomers. "And who are you? And why do you have such funny clothes?"  
  
"I'm Evan."  
  
"I'm Megan."  
  
"And I'm Rachel, but call me E-chan. And what do you mean by 'our funny clothes'? You're the one with weird clothes."  
  
Kochou examines her outfit. She has on a turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that cover her hands. The shirt is cut short exposing her stomach. She has on a long skirt that has high slits on each side. Her outfit is olive green. (Also note: her hair is in a high ponytail with a green hair tie. She also has pink hair.)  
  
"Take a look around."  
  
E-chan looked around and noticed their clothes didn't exactly fit in with everyone else's.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"So where are you from, to have such funny clothes?"  
  
"We're from America."  
  
An American flag waves in the background as E-chan's eyes begin to water. (Sorry, just trying to be patriotic.)  
  
"America? Never heard of it." She thought for a moment. "Oh, my god!"  
  
Kochou pushes everyone inside her house.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kochou quickly shuts the door.  
  
"Are you the Priestess?"  
  
She runs up to E-chan and gets down on her knees. She puts E-chan's hands in her own. E-chan gets a very confused look on her face.  
  
"What...what are you talking about?"  
  
Kochou gasped. "You mean...you don't know?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"There's a legend that a young girl from another world would come and collect the seven warriors and summon Suzaku."  
  
"As far as I know, I'm not a Priestess, or whatever you called it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kochou's smile vanished.  
  
"I'm sorry. It doesn't mean anything. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Kochou..."  
  
Kochou gets up and walks to the other side of the room. She pours herself a glass of water.  
  
"Kochou...what exactly does a Priestess do?"  
  
"Kochou's eyes light up. She runs back to the group and sits next to  
  
E-chan. She begins to explain everything.  
  
1.1.1.4 Back in the Real World  
  
Erika sits on the floor in shock.  
  
"I can't believe there are really people in this book. And Evan is one of them."  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe it at first either."  
  
"Justin, do you think we should tell someone?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not like anyone would believe us anyway."  
  
Erika thought for a moment.  
  
"I know someone. Her name is Kelly. She knows about stuff like this."  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"She lives pretty far. It would take a while to drive there. And I don't think mom would appreciate us being gone so long."  
  
"But we have to. We have to get Evan and all them out of this book. Please!"  
  
Justin looks at Erika with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh...please stop."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine...okay, we'll go in the morning."  
  
"Yes! I'll go pack now."  
  
Justin runs up the stairs into his room. 'Ha, ha. The puppy dog eyes work every time.' He begins to pack.  
  
1.1.1.5 Back in the Book  
  
Our heroes, now informed about the Priestess issue, are heading towards the palace once again. Kochou is leading the way, They approach the front gates and two different guards come around the corner.  
  
"Halt. Aren't you the kids that tried to break in here before?"  
  
The group gets nervous. Kochou steps up for them.  
  
"This girl just happens to be the Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
E-chan steps up.  
  
"Yes. And I demand to see the emperor."  
  
"Of coarse Priestess."  
  
They bow and allow E-chan and the others to pass. Meg-chan stops short.  
  
"Excuse me, but what happened to the other guards at this post.?"  
  
"They are still looking for you."  
  
A sweat drop forms on Meg-chan's head. She quickly runs to catch up with the others.  
  
They are lead to the throne room, where an old man is sitting on the throne. He greets them.  
  
"So, you are the Priestess of Suzaku?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Come closer."  
  
E-chan walks up close to the emperor. He is an old, but kindly looking man. He seems very wise. The emperor claps his hands .  
  
"Quickly, get a bed ready for the Priestess and her friends. Hurry now!"  
  
Soon they are lead to a huge room. The servant opens the door to show a large room with three beds. The servant turns toward the young girls.  
  
"This is the ladies room. I hope you like it."  
  
The girls enter the room and get ready for bed.  
  
"Please come this way."  
  
The servant motions to Evan to follow. Not too far from the girls room is Evan's room. Evan opens the door and steps inside.  
  
The room is small and cramped, and is just an average room.  
  
"Hey, how come my room isn't as nice as the girls?"  
  
"Because, you aren't a girl."  
  
The servant leaves before Evan could say anything else.  
  
"This isn't cool."  
  
1.1.1.6 Real World  
  
Clunk.  
  
"Ouch! I hit my toe!"  
  
"Shh...Justin, be quiet."  
  
Erika looked out the window. It was still dark outside. She then glanced at the clock. It read 5:00 am. Erika sighed.  
  
"I don't even get up this early for school."  
  
"Erika, I'm ready."  
  
"All right. Just let me finish this note to mom."  
  
Erika scribbled on a piece of paper.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Justin and Erika both jump into the car. They begin the long drive to Kelly's.  
  
1.1.1.7 Book  
  
E-chan eyes flutter open. She looks around the room and notices  
  
Meg-chan and Kohou are gone. E-chan gets out of bed and walks to a mirror hanging on the wall. She does her best to fix herself up. She quickly braids her hair. She puts the hair ties on the end of the braids and reaches for her hair ribbons. She pulls out the first ribbon, then reaches for the second one, but realizes its not there. Meg-chan walks in.  
  
"Hurry, E-chan. They are serving breakfast now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
E-chan gets up and walks to the dining hall with Meg-chan. They take their seats at the table.  
  
"I just want to thank you for becoming our Priestess. You could do many good things for this country."  
  
"It's really no problem, emperor. I'm glad to help."  
  
"Thank you again. When will you be leaving to begin your search?"  
  
"Muy srch?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
E-chan swallows.  
  
"My search? Search for what?"  
  
"Why the seven warrior of Suzaku."  
  
"Oh...I don't know...I guess tomorrow is fine."  
  
The emperor leans back against his chair.  
  
"Good. The sooner the better."  
  
The emperor then notices only one ribbon in E-chan's hair.  
  
"What happened to your other ribbon Priestess?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I guess I lost it. I remember having it at school. I guess I left it there. But it's okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo, Meg-chan, can you believe this. One day I'm just an average girl and now I'm a Priestess. Everyone bows down to ME. Isn't it cool!"  
  
"Yeah, E-chan. It's just great."  
  
Meg-chan didn't seem too happy for E-chan. But E-chan didn't pay any attention. Kochou walked into the room.  
  
"Kochou. What exactly are the seven warriors the emperor was talking about?"  
  
"Well, it's someone like me."  
  
Kochou turned around and pulled her shirt over her head. There was a weird sign located in the center of her back. It began to glow read. Suddenly long, elegant butterfly wings grew from the symbol on her back.  
  
"See. Every Suzaku warrior has a symbol on their body that stands for something. Mine means 'Butterfly'."  
  
E-chan and Meg-chan's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Can you really fly?"  
  
Kochou nodded her head. Her wings disappeared and she put her shirt back on. She turned back around. She yawned.  
  
"Let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
All three girls get into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meg-chan sat up in bed. She looked at E-chan, the Kochou. When she was sure they were asleep, she slowly crept out of bed toward the door. She slowly turned the knob and ran.  
  
When she neared Evan's door, she tripped. As she did she let out a small yelp. She laid there a moment, and when she was sure it was clear, she got up and began walking.  
  
As she passed van's door, a hand reached ot and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then another comes out and pulls her into the shadows. She tries to escape but the other person overpowers her. Tears stream down her face.  
  
"Shh...it's okay."  
  
She stops crying as soon as she hears the voice. She throws her arms around the figure holding her.  
  
"Evan...you scared me."  
  
She holds him for another minute, then realizes something, "Evan, what did you think you were doing!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I could tell you were running away, and I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want anyone to hear or see us."  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
She lets go of him. His smile fades.  
  
"Why are you running away?"  
  
Meg-chan settles herself on the grass. She takes a deep breath.  
  
"Well, it's like this. It's because I want to become a Priestess, like  
  
E-chan. All the cool things happen to her. And I want something too. I'm tired of being a goodie-goodie. I need some adventure. So I'm going to go get me some."  
  
"Well, at least let me go with you. To protect you, I mean."  
  
Meg-chan nodded. Evan got up and helped Meg-chan up. Together, they quietly made their way through the shadows. 


	3. Ano Katakusousaku Heitan

Ano Katakusousaku Heitan  
  
"The Search Begins"  
  
1.1.1.1 Real World  
  
"Erika, how much longer?"  
  
"We're getting close. Not too much farther."  
  
"Can't you drive any faster?"  
  
"I'm going the speed limit, Justin."  
  
Justin looks out the window. Not much to see. There's some trees, grass, and the occasional cow. Suddenly, the car slowed and pulled off onto a side road. Then the car came to a sudden stop.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Justin jumped out of the car.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Erika got out of the car also.  
  
"Come on."  
  
She and Justin made their way to the front door. A young girl answered. She had long blond hair with violet tips. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She had on a long purple dress.  
  
"Erika, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need you to look at something for me."  
  
Kelly motioned to come in and sit down. The living room wasn't too out of the ordinary. The only thing odd was the dream catchers in the windows and scented candles scattered around the room.  
  
Kelly plopped on the sofa next to Erika.  
  
"So, what is it you needed to show me?"  
  
Erika handed Kelly the book. She read the first couple of pages.  
  
"Yes...I've heard of this."  
  
Justin and Erika leaned in closer. Kelly began to explain.  
  
1.1.1.2 Book  
  
E-chan was awakened by a heavy shaking.  
  
"She's gone! He's gone! They're gone!"  
  
E-chan sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, Kochou?"  
  
"Megan and Evan..."  
  
E-chan was suddenly awake.  
  
"What about Megan and Evan!?"  
  
"They're missing!"  
  
"Missing! What do you mean missing!"  
  
"We think they were kidnapped."  
  
"Oh, no. Meg-chan..."  
  
"Do not worry, Priestess. We shall find her. The emperor has sent a notice though the land. Someone should find her."  
  
"Let's just hope that someone can be called friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kochou through the last bag into the back of the wagon.  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
E-chan hopped onto the wagon and took a seat next to Kochou. Kochou snapped the reigns and horse began to trot. The emperor waved till they were out of sight.  
  
"I do hope they will be okay."  
  
E-chan turned to Kochou.  
  
"Kochou, how do we even know where to begin looking for these warriors?"  
  
"I have heard rumors of an elf-girl. She lives in the forest by a city not too far from here. She is said to have the ability to communicate with animals of any kind. I guess we will see if it's true."  
  
E-chan and Kochou rode in the wagon the whole day. By the time they had arrived in the nearby city the sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky. They checked into an inn and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Kochou woke E-chan up bright and early. They ate a light breakfast and soon set off for the forest.  
  
After about two hours of riding, a thick forest could be seen ahead. Kochou stopped the wagon at the foot of the forest.  
  
"It's better if we continue on foot. Don't worry, the horses will be fine. They won't go anywhere."  
  
Kochou grabbed a small bag and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The inside of the forest was cool and damp. There were hundreds of trees which let big patches of light through, so it wasn't very dark. There was a large stream near the edge of the wood.  
  
"Kochou, where do we find this elf?"  
  
"First we must get to the very middle of the forest. There a mighty old tree stands. It is said to be her home. But it is very hard to find."  
  
"Kochou, why don't you just fly?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No, why would I care if you flew?"  
  
"Well, because you would be coming with me."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
1.1.1.3 Real World  
  
Justin was lying on the couch with Erika and Kelly fanning him with paper.  
  
"I didn't think he would take it so hard."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Anyway it's not your fault."  
  
Justin began to come to. "I can't believe Evan is trapped in a book and the only way out is to be wished out."  
  
Justin sat up.  
  
"Don't forget, something must exist in both worlds."  
  
Justin fell back on the couch. Kelly and Erika began fanning him again.  
  
1.1.1.4 Book  
  
"Oh my god, I'm going to die!"  
  
"Please, Priestess, would you stop screaming."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Don't worry, I got you."  
  
Kochou, while holding E-chan, soars through the sky with great speed.  
  
"This looks about right."  
  
Kochou slows down and lands smoothly on the ground. E-chan looks up and right before her is a great maple tree with a big wooden door with carvings of woodland creatures.  
  
"Let's look around. I'll look that way and you look around here."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kochou walks deeper into the forest while E-chan begins looking around the tree. She knocks on the door and just as she does she hears a rustling sound.  
  
"Kochou, is that you?"  
  
E-chan peeks around the tree.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Then the rustling noise comes from behind her. E-chan slowly turns around.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
E-chan stumbles back and falls on her butt.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
E-chan looks up and sees a young girl hanging upside down from a tree limb. She has long, fluffy blond hair and has on a short green dress. Her big smile stretched from one pointed ear to the other. She looked down at E- chan and got a confused look.  
  
"Whatcha doin' down there?"  
  
E-chan slowly stood up rubbing her butt.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
The girl flipped around and landed on the ground in front of E-chan. The girl came only to E-chan's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The girl smiled. E-chan couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"It's okay. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The girl pointed to herself as she spoke.  
  
"My name is Erufu. Do you want to be my friend."  
  
"Uhh...okay..."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Erufu throws her hands in the air and begins to jump around E-chan.  
  
"I just love makin' new friends."  
  
Erufu begins to examine E-chan. A sweat drop forms on E-chan's face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Erufu blushes.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen anyone that looks like me before."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've lived my whole life in this forest and I've never seen any other animal quite like me."  
  
Erufu begins sniffing the air.  
  
"Something's coming."  
  
She pulls out a small dagger and turns to face what's coming. Kochou slowly walks out of the woods.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt anyone."  
  
Erufu talks to E-chan over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know this animal?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Kochou."  
  
Erufu put her dagger back into her waistband. She begins to examine Kochou as she did E-chan. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Kochou!"  
  
"Hey. Great job Priestess. You found the next warrior."  
  
"Thanks Kochou, but please, call me E-chan."  
  
"All right, E-chan."  
  
"So, where are we off to now?"  
  
"Well, first we need to head back to town and get some more supplies. And I also thought maybe we could ask around about Megan."  
  
E-chan smiled.  
  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
Kochou, E-chan, and their newest companion Erufu, climb into the wagon and head back to town.  
  
They arrive back at town a couple hours later. Kochou and E-chan enter the supply shop, while Erufu stays with the wagon.  
  
Kochou walks straight to the counter, while E-chan looks around the store.  
  
While E-chan was looking, someone came up next to her. She turned to ask about Meg-chan, but stopped short. Her eyes turned into big hearts.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hey, what's a girl like you doin' in a place like this?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Do you want to check out an even better place with me?"  
  
E-chan, still with hearts in her eyes, nodded. The stranger took her hand and led her around the back of the building. Erufu watched the two disappear around the corner. She then ran into the shop.  
  
Meanwhile, the cute stranger led E-chan into an ally. E-chan, still having hearts in her eyes, isn't paying attention to where she is. Finally they stop.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you bring me here?"  
  
"Well, I'll show you."  
  
The stranger pushes E-chan against the wall. E-chan grew nervous. She began to breathe heavily. The stranger pushes up against her. He whispers in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
E-chan shakes her head.  
  
"No."  
  
She pushes the man off of her. He grabs her arm and throws her against the wall.  
  
"Don't, please!"  
  
He picks her up and throws her on the ground. E-chan tries to sit up but the man holds her down. She begins to scream. Just as the man was unbuttoning her shirt, another guy appeared in the alley.  
  
"What do you think you're doin'?"  
  
The man on top of E-chan froze. He slowly turned to face the newcomer.  
  
"Stay out of this boy."  
  
The man grabbed E-chan before she could get away.  
  
"Don't try anything funny or I'll hurt the girl."  
  
E-chan was growing really tired of this guy pushing her around.  
  
'I'm not sure if this'll work, but...'  
  
E-chan stepped on her holders foot as hard as se could. To her advantage the grip on her arm loosened. E-chan jerked her arm free and ran. The man chased after her. Before he could catch her the newcomer knocked him to the ground. He quickly sprang to his feet and followed E-chan as she ran.  
  
After a couple of blocks, E-chan stopped running. She leaned against a building to catch her breath. Just then the guy that helped her escape came around the corner.  
  
"Wow, you sure do run fast."  
  
"I guess you could say I was inspired."  
  
The guy looked over at E-chan and immediately turns red in the face. E-chan gets a confused look on her face. She looks down only to find her shirt still unbuttoned. E-chan blushes and quickly faces the wall to fix her shirt. She turns back around and notices the guy trying to stop his nosebleed. E-chan laughs.  
  
Now in the light, E-chan could see what her hero looked like. He was tall and had short dark brown hair, which was kinda messy. He had deep brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt with baggy pants.  
  
"You're not quite what I pictured as my knight and shinning armor."  
  
"And you're no damsel in distress either."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"So, what's my knights name?"  
  
"Jougen. What's yours?"  
  
"E-chan. Nice to meet ya'."  
  
E-chan shook Jougen's hand. They each feel a surge of energy rush between them. They both ignore it.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Kochou, along with Erufu, run across the road to where E-chan and Jougen were. Kochou didn't look very happy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I was...um...just..."  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this. You know..."  
  
Kochou continued to yell at E-chan, but E-chan wasn't paying attention anymore. She was more interested in watching Erufu poke Jougen and his reaction towards her.  
  
Moments later, Kochou noticed E-chan wasn't paying attention so she quit lecturing.  
  
"Come on, E-chan. We need to go."  
  
E-chan snapped out of her trance and smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Kochou, E-chan, and Erufu turned and walked back to the wagon. Jougen, on the other hand, turned and began walking the other way. As he was walking away he overheard Kochou speaking.  
  
"E-chan, you must be more careful. You're the Priestess, you can't just go running off with strangers."  
  
Jougen stopped walking as soon as he heard 'Priestess'.  
  
'I think I'll keep a close eye on her.'  
  
And with that, Jougen began secretly following. 


	4. Kiraa Komachi

I have finally gotten chapter 4 done. Yay! Sorry it took so long, school helped to contribute to that. Anyway, I was able to complete this story with thanks to a snow day! I love the snow. Well, I'll stop rambeling on and let you get to the story. Enjoi! (Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiraa Komachi  
  
"Killer Beauty"  
  
The young girl sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. With a wave of her hand a man walked in the room. "Yes, Priestess." He bowed. "Have breakfast prepared." "Of coarse." The man turned and left the room. The girl got out of bed and put on her clothes. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."' The young man entered and wrapped his arms around the girl. She blushed. "Evan..." "Megan." Evan leaned down and kissed Megan's forehead. Megan giggled. "Oh, Evan." "Come on Megan, let's go get breakfast." The two walked hand in hand down to the dining hall. Meg-chan took her seat at the table. Evan sat next to her. The emperor sat at the opposite end of the table. "Priestess, I have some people I'd like you to meet. To my right here is Jikoku. He is one of he Byakko seven." Jikoku stood and bowed to Meg-chan. Jikoku was a short old man with a long white beard. He was covered with a long brown robe that covered his eyes. He held a large hourglass. Meg-chan acknowledged Jikoku's bow before she spoke. "Yes, I have heard of you, Jikoku. You have the ability to stop time with your hourglass." "That is correct, Priestess." "Wonderful, you may be seated." Jikoku sat back down. The emperor cleared his throat. "And this is Dokufu. She is not one of the Byakko seven, but is an ally. She has agreed to be a spy and tell us of the Priestess of Suzaku's plans." A blonde woman with a jade green headband and matching clothes stood up. Her eyes met Meg-chan's. The tip of her bang appeared as if it had been dipped in red dye. Meg-chan felt a cold chill run down her spine as Dokufu's icy stare bore deep into Meg-chan's soul. Meg-chan blinked and fell out of her trance. "I am very pleased to meet you Dokufu. And I would like to thank you in advance for your services." Dokufu smiled. "Priestess, it is an honor to be serving you." Meg-chan smiled and finished her breakfast. "We shall bid all the land to be on the look out for anyone with a symbol on their body. I want them all found."  
  
Many miles away E-chan's eyes opened to the morning's first ray of light. (Okay, so it's lunch time) "It's about time you woke up." "Sorry, Kochou. I was having a really good dream." "Really, what about." "It was about Jougen." "Jougen, who's that?" "The really hot guy that saved me yesterday." Kochou rolled her eyes. "Baka!" E-chan lost the dreamy expression in her eyes and glared at Kochou. "Did you say something?" Kochou stiffened as a sweat drop formed on her head. "N-no." Erufu hung upside down from a branch. "Kochou, what does 'baka' me..." Kochou quickly put her hand over Erufu's mouth. "Hehe...um...let's get going." E-chan glared at Kochou before getting up and packing. "So where are we going, Kockou?" Kochou threw the last of the luggage on the wagon. "I guess back to the palace. We'll see if anything new has come up." They all climb up onto the wagon and head toward the palace. As they leave Jougen comes out from behind a bush. 'I can't believe she thinks I'm hot.' Jougen pauses and puts his hand on his forehead. 'That's strange, I don't feel hot.' He shrugs and continues to follow E-chan and the others. E-chan and company arrive at the palace the next day. Just before the enter, Jougen tries to run up to E-chan but the guards stop him. Jougen easily beats them up and runs toward E-chan. Kochou rolls her eyes. 'They have got to get better guards.' Kochou and Erufu quickly step in front of E-chan as Jougen approaches them. E-chan shoves through them with big hearts in her eyes, also knocking them down in the process. (E-chan has a definite problem with knocking people down) "Jougen, long time no see!" E-chan runs up and gives Jougen a big hug. Jougen gets a sweat drop on his head. "Um...E-chan, there's something I need to tell you. I'm one of the Suzaku seven." E-chan smiles. "Awesome!" Kochou and Erufu come up to E-chan and Jougen. "Come on, Priestess. We're late." As they enter the palace E-chan talks with the newest Suzaku warrior. "Kochou can fly, and Erufu can talk to animals. So what's your talent?" "Well, I control the wind. I also use the wind to carry conversations for me." E-chan stopped and faced Jougen. "So, that means you heard everything I said about you?" Jougen nodded. "Yep." E-chan's face turned bright red. "Oh my god! So you know I like you?!" "So, that's what that meant when you said I was hot." E-chan turned even redder. "Oh my god!" Jougen put his finger on E-chan's nose. Don't worry, I think you're cute too." Just than a servant came up to E-chan. She bowed as she spoke. "Pardon me Priestess, but the meeting with the emperor has begun. Miss Kochou requests your presence." "Oh, no!" E-chan grabbed Jougen's hand and pulled him in the direction of the meeting. Erufu greeted them in the hallway. "They're waiting for you. Hurry and go in!" Erufu threw open the door. "They're here!" E-chan and Jougen took their seats. A woman with jade green clothes and blond hair with a red tip glared at them as they entered. The emperor stood. "This is Dokufu. She has agreed to report any information regarding the Priestess of Byakko." Dokufu answered E-chan's question before she could ask it. "Yes, Byakko has also found a young girl from another world. I think her name is Megan or something like that. She also has a boyfriend, Evan. Do you know her?" E-chan jumped up. "Yes she's my best friend." Dokufu smiled. "Oh really. Well, his proposes quite a problem. If you must face each other..." "Don't say that! Meg-chan and I won't fight each other. She's my friend." "Well, that's not what she said. She said..." "Stop it! Meg-chan would never say that. You're lying!" Jougen put his hands on E-chan's shoulders restraining her. "Well, I never...I don't appreciate being called a liar. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Dokufu stood and walked towards the door. As she left she winked at Jougen. Jougen paid her no attention. Dokufu scowled and left. E-chan sat back down. "Do you think she was right? Do you think Meg-chan really doesn't care?" Jougen held E-chan's hand. "Forget about her. Let's all go to the festival tonight and have some fun. How 'bout it?" E-chan nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Wow, this is so great!" E-chan gazed over the festival decorations. There were colored lanterns strung all around the booths. Confetti showered from the sky. Children ran through the streets with sparklers. Families laughing and talking together. Young couples kissing in the shadows. Erufu grabs E-chan and Jougen's hand and begins to pull them through the crowds. As more people arrive, Erufu begins to become smothered by the crowd. Jougen quickly pulls Erufu out of the crowd and places her on his shoulders. Erufu claps as she rides on Jougen shoulders. "Wee!" She then sees two young boys pass by with a bag of goldfish. "Jougen, I want a fishy." "Okay." Jougen, Erufu, and E-chan all walk together to the booth. Jougen takes Erufu off his shoulders and hands her a net. She bends down to the water and tries her best to catch a fish before her net breaks. When she doesn't catch a fish she begins to cry. "Here, Erufu, let me help." E-chan stoops down and guides Erufu's hand in the water. After a couple tries E-chan and Erufu finally catch a small fish. The fish is then put in a bag with water. Erufu takes the bag and takes off running. "I'm going to go show, Kochou!" "Erufu wait!" E-chan takes off running after Erufu. Erufu turns and waves to E-chan before she disappears. "Don't worry, I know the way!" E-chan stops. She takes a few deep breaths and looks around for Jougen. She begins to walk through the festival scanning for Jougen. She becomes nervous. 'Oh, no. I've lost Jougen.' She continues walking till she reaches the end of the festival and enters a small tavern. 'I'll rest here before going back.' E-chan takes a seat at an empty table. As she looks around the tavern she notices a man covered in a black robe staring at her. She looks away trying not to notice, but can't help glancing at him. The man finishes the last of his drink and rises from his seat. A woman flirting with another man looks up and begins to suspiciously watch the man capped in black. She reaches inside her low red collared dress and pulls out a small fan. E-chan's heart begins to race. 'I've got to get out of here. This guy is giving me the creeps.' The moment E-chan stood, a dart whisked through the air. E-chan closes her eyes, preparing for the impact. She then opens one eye and sees the dart had just missed her and hit the man beside her. He lay on the floor of the tavern dead. E-chan moved next to the woman in the short dress, away from the dead man. The woman held up her fan and with a flick of her wrist the fan opened to its full size. The woman holds it up and waves it through the air, causing the man in the black cape to sail through the air and collide with the wall. E-chan and the woman slowly approach the unconscious man. The woman then leans forward removing the cloth covering the man's face. Both girls gasp as the scar on the man's forehead glows a deep greenish color. The man quickly opens his eyes and shoves both girls onto the floor. He then scrambles up and flees from the bar. The woman stood and dusted off her butt. The men in the bar stared as the woman put her fan between her breasts. She went behind the counter and looked into the full length mirror. She took down her two buns and began to comb her glistening lavender hair. After she had finished fixing her hair she turned to the men in the bar. She got a pathetic expression on her face as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, no. My boss will not be happy about this mess. And I don't think I can clean it all by myself." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I guess I'll be fired from another job." The woman folded her arms, laid her head on the counter, and began to weep. E-chan stood with a very dumfound look on her face. 'What is this lady doing?' Just then all the men in the bar jumped from their seats and began to clean the tavern. When the men had finished they gathered around the woman and smiled. "Kajin, look!" The woman looked up and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled when she saw the spotless tavern. She smiled. "Oh, thank you! You are so kind." As she said this a clock chimed in the background. Kajin jumped. "Well, my shift is over." The men created a path so Kajin could walk through. "See ya later boys." She blew them a kiss and left the tavern. E-chan immediately pursued her. She ran up next to her. "Hi. I'm E-chan. I want to thank you for saving me." "It's no problem." "Anyway, I was wondering, how exactly were you able to throw that guy across the room?" "It's a power I've had ever since I can remember. But I just don't throw men around, I can do that without magic, but I can cast many different spells." Just then Jougen pushed through the crowd. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. "E-chan...(huff)...I...found you." Jougen collapsed on the ground. Kajin pulled out her fan and began to create a small breeze for Jougen. "Don't worry. This happens a lot around me." E-chan laughed. 


End file.
